


Dribs and Drabs

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics from a tumblr "send me a pairing and a number..." prompt post.</p><p>*90% Logyn Prompts*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Clint - Ice Cream

 

> **For the prompts; 53 and Darcy/Clint :D (Or Darcy/Natasha, if you're feeling especially adventurous <3 )**
> 
> **#53 “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”**

 

Darcy’s eyes flew open at the sound of her bedroom window being forced open, but she willed herself to remain as still as possible as one hand reached for the taser tucked behind her headboard. The second she heard a boot touch the floor she flipped over and pulled the trigger. The barbs embedded themselves in the wall as an Avenger fell flat on his face.

“Whoa, Darcy-Lou! It’s just me. Ow,” Clint grumbled, one hand out in surrender whilst the other rubbed his flattened nose back into shape.

“Clint!” Darcy screamed, throwing a pillow at him for good measure. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go for ice cream. You weren’t answering my texts.”

Darcy grabbed her phone off the bedside table and saw the dozen or so text messages as well as the time.

“Clint,” Darcy ground out. “It’s 4am. _**Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!**_ ”

“Well, I would have used the front door but your new doorman hates me. And there’s a funky smell in your vents,” he explained, sitting down beside her with a hopeful expression. “So… ice cream?”

Darcy stared in disbelief, wondering not for the first time why she liked this idiot. She groaned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, officially submitting to the insanity that was dating Clint Barton.

“Fine,” Darcy huffed in annoyance as she looked around her room for a bra. “But you’re paying. For ice cream _and_ breakfast. And whatever I want from the yarn store later.”

“Aw, Darcy, no,” Clint whined half-heartedly.

“Aw, Clint, yes,” Darcy smirked, pulling on her sweatpants and a pair of sneakers. “C’mon, you’ve got me craving a tub of Cuban Mocha.”

“A tub?! I’m not made of money, Darcy-Lou!”

“I was going to share!”

“Well, that’s alright then,” Clint smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they headed out.


	2. Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm - Kiss Me

> **Anonymous said:**
> 
> **71 for whoever you want**
> 
> **#71 “Kiss me, quick!”**

 

 

Johnny leant against the bar, a drink in his hand as he scanned the crowd, smiling to himself as he met the eyes of several gorgeous women. Usually he liked the frenzy, a dozen girls on each arm, but this crowd seemed a bit reserved by his standards – and he had promised Sue he’d try and keep a lower profile – so he was going to have to resign himself to picking one woman to focus his attentions on, or perhaps two, if the Victoria’s Secret model and her even hotter friend didn’t mind sharing.

Decision made, he was about to order drinks for the lovely ladies when someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

_**“Kiss me, quick!”** _

Before he’d even registered the request soft lips were urgently pressed against his, her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket to keep him close as his hands instinctively found the curve of her hips. His attacker pulled away and Johnny stared dumbly at a short brunette, her bright blue eyes framed by hipster glasses.

“Uh… not that I usually mind forward women but… what the hell?” Johnny demanded.

“I’m really sorry,” she blushed. “But you know how some jerkwads won’t leave you alone until they know you’re some other guys property?” she sneered, glancing over Johnny’s shoulder. “Well, this asshole wasn’t going to leave me alone until he got proof. And I knew you’d be my safest bet.”

“What?” Johnny blinked, still not following.

“I knew you’d be the least likely to read too much into it or take advantage of the opportunity.”

“And how did you know that?” Johnny questioned curiously, still not sure what to make of the woman with the ridiculously kissable lips.

“Oh, please,” she snorted, rolling her eyes. “I am totally not your type.”

Well, she had him there. All of the women he had his eye on were leggy stunners in glittering designer dresses. The short woman in front of him wearing a dark sweater dress and tights would not have gotten a second look, if he gave her one at all.

“Besides,” she smirked. “If you had tried to take advantage of the situation, Steve would have kicked your ass. He’s been looking for another reason to ever since you superheated his shield last month.”

“You know Rogers?” Johnny asked, his curiosity piqued, but the woman’s attention was drawn to the other side of the club.

“Oh, good. He’s given up on me,” she sighed with relief. Johnny followed her line of sight, scowling at the 30-something asshole aggressively hitting on a couple of 20-something coeds. “Well, I’m gonna get out while the getting’s good. Thanks for the assist,” she smiled, patting his chest before pushing her way towards the exit.

Johnny stared after her until she was lost in the crowd, returning his focus to the models who were still making eyes at him, eagerly vying for his attention. Johnny blinked distractedly and turned back to the bar, unable to shake the image of the quirky brunette who threatened violence via an Avenger – who she was on a first name basis with. He threw back a drink, tapping the glass on the bar as he quickly weighed his options.

“Hey, wait up!” he called out, racing out into the street in search of the brunette, but not before taking a moment to burn a hole in the seat of the jerkwad’s pants.

 

 


	3. Loki/Sigyn - Teach Me To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse/Domestic violence references.

> littlejumper01 asked:
> 
> 57- Loki/Sigyn
> 
> #57 Teach Me To Fight

 

In exchange for his mother tabling marriage talks for another decade or so, Loki agreed to teach a seiðr class of his mother’s favourite students. They were all gifted in some way and Frigga had thought they would benefit from Loki’s tutelage. Loki doubted that, but if it stopped his mother pushing vapid suitors in front of him he’d teach a hundred classes – not that he’d let his mother know that.

Loki had just dismissed his class for the day and had turned his attention to collecting the books he’d brought in from his personal library when the sound of shuffling feet and awkward throat clearing demanded his attention.

“Yes,” he sighed wearily, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Sigyn standing in front of him, her journal held in front of her like a shield. He only knew her name because it was written neatly at the bottom of her flawless theoretical work, because when it came to actual classwork she was utterly unmemorable. She never participated or spoke up in class, preferring to sit in the back, her face hidden behind her book and her frizzy hair. She wore the same long-sleeved green dress and gold collar to every one of his classes, and it was Loki’s theory that her parents forced her to come in the hopes of gaining the second prince’s attention. The fact that the girl did everything she could to be otherwise forgettable earned her a few points in Loki’s book.

“Sigyn? What is it?” he asked irritably.

“I…” the girl stammered, her head bowed, her fingers digging into the spine of her journal as she tried to find the words. “ ** _Teach me to fight_** ,” she blurted out. “Could you… could you teach me battle magics, sir?”

Loki blinked, surprised at her outburst, and looked at her properly for the first time. The green dress that he had dismissed as pandering to his ego was threadbare in places, its long sleeves stretched from being constantly pulled down over her wrists. He reached out slowly and pushed them back, noting the faded bruises there. He ignored the hitch in her breathing as he removed the gold collar wrapped around her throat, pulling it away to reveal, under hastily applied face powder, the unmistakable imprint of a large hand in a violent shade of purple. Finally he pushed her hair back off her face, his blood boiling when he felt her tremble as his knuckles grazed the side of her swollen face.

“Name him,” Loki demanded.

“No… please, sir… Just… teach me…” she stammered, unable to meet his gaze.

“There will be no need for that,” he assured her, placing his hands against her face and neck, pushing his seiðr into her bruised flesh, soothing it and accelerating its healing. “Tell me his name and he will never touch you again.”

“Please don’t,” she tearfully begged him.

“Sigyn,” he all but growled, taking her chin gently in his hand to force her to meet his eyes. “You are my student, are you not?”

“Y-yes, sir?”

“Then rest assured that I will take care of him, because _no one – touches - my - things.”_


	4. Loki/Sigyn - Please Don't Get Married

> anonymous asked:
> 
> 61 Loki/Sigyn please :)

 

It should have been the happiest day of her life, but as Sigyn was escorted to the Great Hall in her bridal finery she had to fight the overwhelming urge to burst into tears. She wanted Loki to be there, but at the same time couldn’t bear the thought of him watching her pledge her life to another. He was her oldest, dearest friend. At least he had been before her engagement was announced.

The night her future had been decided Sigyn had snuck off to Loki’s room to tell him. Sigyn had hoped he would comfort her, promise her everything would be alright, and hold her while she cried. Instead he’d given her nothing but cold hostility and a list of reasons why she should leave his chambers and never seek him out again. He’d broken her heart with his harsh words and Sigyn had gone through the month long wedding preparations in a numb daze.

The procession came to a stop outside the large golden doors of the hall but before the guards could open them Sigyn was engulfed in a ball of green light.

“Sigyn…”

Sigyn choked back a sob and turned to face her captor.

“Loki,” Sigyn sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He looked nothing like the well-groomed prince she remembered; his simple tunic was stained and creased, his hair was an untamed mess, and the dark circles under his eyes suggested he hadn’t slept since she last seen him. The night he broke her heart.

“What are you doing? It’s my wedding day!” she added angrily, as if either of them needed reminding.

“I know. I just…” he stammered, his voice breaking as his struggled to find the right words.

“Just what?” Sigyn cried bitterly, flinching as Loki made to reach for her. Loki blinked back tears and fell to his knees, earning a shocked gasp from the bride.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of the things I said. I was just... I thought it would be easier that way, but it wasn’t. It hurt so much, because Sigyn… **_I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married._** ” Loki took his beloveds trembling hands in his own and squeezed them tightly. “I love you, Sigyn. Please don’t marry him,” Loki begged.

“I love you too!” Sigyn wept.

Loki wasted no time pulling Sigyn into his arms, swearing his eternal devotion with a kiss.

 

The ball of green light vanished leaving nothing but light scorch marks on the floor where the bride once stood. The guards stared wide-eyed at each other for a full minute before arguing over who was going to go into the hall and explain Lady Sigyn’s disappearance to groom.


	5. Loki/Sigyn - What the hell are you wearing?

> littlejumper01 said: Loki/Sigyn
> 
> #51 “What the hell are you wearing?”
> 
> #35 “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

 

Sigyn sighed and dragged herself out of the luxurious bath. She had spent all day on her feet tending to injured warriors and was now expected to stay on her feet all night at a feast celebrating Asgard’s latest victory. It was enough to make the healer want to lock herself away in her chambers and never come out again, but oh no, her attendance was required because she had gone and married a prince.

Even before she got married everyone she knew had told her to stop working in the healing wing and devote herself to her role as Loki’s wife and a princess of Asgard. Everyone except Loki. He had fallen in love with a bossy, determined healer and had no desire for her to trade stitching up patients for embroidering flowers simply because it was the ‘proper’ thing to do.

Sigyn held on to that thought, focusing on the way Loki smiled at her, as an army of handmaidens prepared her for the feast with little interest in hearing what Sigyn wanted to wear or how she wanted her hair styled.

Once she was finally alone again, waiting for Loki to escort her to the feast as protocol dictated, Sigyn groaned loudly, averting her gaze from [her rather dramatic reflection](http://www.starstyle.com/yousef-al-jasmi-dress-pic226457.jpg).

“Well, don’t you look every inch the dark prince’s bride?” a familiar voice teased.

Sigyn beamed but when she turned to face her husband her face fell.

**_“What the hell are you wearing?”_ **

“What?” Loki queried, looking down at his ceremonial armour.

“No, you fool. That,” she said pointedly, gesturing at the golden travesty upon his head.

“[It’s my new helm](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8pndc3w1E1qc4yj7.gif),” Loki said proudly, ignoring his wife’s gawking.

“What was wrong with the [gold band](http://comicattack.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/kid-loki-sorrysorrysorry.jpg)?”

“It served me well in my youth, but it would not do for a warrior of my standing.”

“And now yours is bigger, and therefore better, than Thor’s?” Sigyn sighed wearily.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sigyn,” Loki scoffed as he preened in front of the mirror.

 “Take it off.”

“What?”

**_“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”_ **

“It’s part of my ceremonial armour, Sigyn. I have to wear it, it’s protocol,” Loki argued, stepping away from his advancing wife.

“Protocol be damned,” Sigyn huffed as she tried in vain to steal the helm off Loki’s head. “I am not leaving this room on the arm of a golden billy goat, Loki. Take it off!”

“Never!” Loki vowed, laughing as Sigyn chased him around the room. He tripped over one of Sigyn’s abandoned shoes and Sigyn took advantage of his momentary stumble, tackling him onto the bed. They grappled over the helm for a couple of minutes before a loud _riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_ sounded through the room. Sigyn glanced down and gasped at the large hole one of Loki’s damnable horns had put in her skirt. Loki appeared shocked for a full second before a devious idea was spawned. Sigyn caught the change in his expression and glared at him.

“Don’t you -”

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

Loki chuckled darkly as he untangled his helm from Sigyn’s tattered dress, his eyes wandering over her exposed thighs.

“That’s so much better, don’t you think?” he grinned, putting his golden helm back on as he lay underneath his flustered wife.

“Dammit, Loki!” Sigyn cried, slapping his chest in irritation. “Now I’m going to have to get Sveta and Greta back here to help me into a new dress,” she grumbled, moving to shuffle off the bed.

“Not so fast,” Loki growled playfully as he hooked his arms under Sigyn’s knees to pull her up the length of his torso. Sigyn shrieked and reached out for the horns to keep her balance. Loki licked his lips suggestively and winked. “Hold on tight, pet.”

 

Prince Loki and his wife arrived at the feast fashionably late, a rather flushed Sigyn wearing [a golden gown](https://65.media.tumblr.com/e452fc02a2961343d8dc62912601ec85/tumblr_o8da6sc8Yu1s2knhwo3_500.jpg) to complement her husband’s new helm.


	6. Loki/Sigyn - Stuck In An Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (no powers au / law firm au)

> _littlejumper01 asked: Loki/Sigyn- #67, 69, 94. (I'm so sorry to flood you like this. I love your writing, and I've been dying for new logyn stuff. You don't have to do them all or any if you don't want. Thank you!)_
> 
> #67 “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”
> 
> #69 “Why the hell are you bleeding!?”
> 
> #94 “I bet I can make you scream my name.”

 

For the most part Sigyn liked her job as the PA of one of the senior partners at Borson Legal. It could be chaotic and stressful, definitely, but it was challenging in the best of ways, and Sigyn knew that if she could just make it through the year they’d think well of her when she tried to come back after finishing law school. There was just one problem, and his name was Loki Odinson.

He was the son of the founding partner, a rising star at the firm due to his preternatural ability to talk circles around any other lawyer he came up against, and Sigyn’s ex-boyfriend. They had dated during Sigyn’s first year of college and it lasted just long enough for Sigyn to fall in love with him, at which point Loki dumped her via text message. Sigyn didn’t see him again until her first board meeting at Borson’s four years later.

Sigyn had been pissed off to discover that she was going to be working in the same building as the asshole that broke her heart, but she didn’t have to talk to him unless her boss wanted something from Loki, or vice versa. Whenever they crossed paths he’d regard her with a smug expression that screamed ‘I’ve seen you naked’, or worse yet ‘I wouldn’t mind doing so again’. Sigyn would just roll her eyes and walk away, except on Mondays at 7pm when they always managed to take the same elevator down to the lobby.

 Sigyn grit her teeth and stared straight ahead, pointedly ignoring Loki’s reflection in the elevator door as he stared at her ass. The floor numbers rolled down quickly, the lobby and Sigyn’s escape getting closer and closer… but then the elevator lurched to a sudden stop throwing the pair into each other.

“Get off me,” Sigyn growled, shoving Loki away as she righted herself.

Buttons were aggressively pressed and curses were muttered but the elevator didn’t budge an inch. Eventually the voice of a very bored technician came through over the intercom and assured them he’d have them out in a jiffy. Several tense jiffies passed and Sigyn declared him a liar.

“Calm down, Sigyn. It’s not the end of the world,” Loki said, shooting off a quick text to his dinner date.

 **“Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you,”** Sigyn muttered.

“And why not me?” Loki teased. “I’m wonderful company.”

“You’re an ass,” Sigyn shot back.

“And you have a very fine ass, if I recall correctly. (“Nice segue,” Sigyn huffed) But I could definitely do with a reminder.”

“You’re never seeing my ass again. And if you mention it again I’m going straight to HR.”

Loki returned to his corner of the elevator, a smile playing on his lips as he watched his fellow captive with interest.

“Why is it that you never say my name?”

“What?” Sigyn asked, despite her vow to ignore him.

“You never address me directly, you never say my name…” he mused. “You know, I would give just about anything to hear you call me ‘sir,’” he purred. “But baby steps, hmm? What say you and I go for a drink after we get out of here? **I bet I can make you scream my name** before the night is out.”

Sigyn saw red and reacted, future job prospects be damned.

** *** **

Thor leapt out of his seat to greet his brother when he finally stumbled into the restaurant half an hour later.

 **“Why the hell are you bleeding!?”** Thor demanded, taking in Loki’s bloodied nose and ripped shirt.

“Sigyn decided to show me the depths of her affections,” Loki chuckled, swiping Thor’s wine glass off the table and draining it in one go before taking his seat.

“I’ll tell father,” Thor said, reaching for his phone. “She’ll be fired and facing assault charges by morning.”

“Don’t you dare,” Loki smirked, stealing the phone out of his brother’s hand. “Things are just getting interesting.”


	7. Loki/Sigyn - Marry Me

> littlejumper01 said:
> 
> 27 and 28- Loki/Sigyn
> 
>  

Sigyn paced across Loki’s chambers, the skirt of her amethyst gown trailing dramatically behind her. She fidgeting with her ring, twisting it out of nervous habit, as she went over what she was going to say to Loki when he finally returned home from a hunt. He’d been gone three days and Sigyn had been a nervous wreck for two. Spent all her waking hours planning for his return, but her well-rehearsed script was utterly forgotten when the chamber doors were thrown open and Loki strode in.

“Sigyn!” he greeted excitedly, his face dropping when he saw her terrified expression. “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” he fretted, racing to her side.

“ **I’m pregnant** ,” Sigyn blurted, her bottom lip trembling as she awaited his reaction.

“ **Marry me** ,” Loki replied without hesitation.

“What?” Sigyn cried only to be silenced with a kiss.

“Marry me,” Loki repeated, covering Sigyn’s face with frenzied kisses.

“We got married last month. Don’t you remember?” Sigyn giggled drunkenly, her stress melting away with each kiss. “I was the one standing next to you in the sparkly silver dress.”

“Marry me again,” Loki begged, leading Sigyn towards their bed.

When the backs of her legs hit the bedframe Sigyn broke away, pushing Loki just far enough away so that she could look him in the eye.

“Are you really okay with this?” Sigyn asked anxiously.

“Yes, of course my love,” Loki assured her as he cupped her face in his hands. “Were you truly worried that I wouldn’t be?”

“We’ve only been married a month,” Sigyn shrugged. “I knew when our marriage was arranged that it would be expected of us one day, but we never really talked about it.”

“Well, let us talk about it now,” Loki declared, clearing his throat and standing a little straighter. “Sigyn, the thought of you bearing my children fills me with immeasurable joy. May I know your thoughts on the subject?” he asked all too formally earning an eye roll from his wife. “Sigyn,” Loki prodded when she failed to answer.

“I…” Sigyn stammered, averting her gaze as she blushed. “I want to have your children, Loki.”

“Truly?”

“Yes,” Sigyn swore, mirroring Loki’s blinding smile. “Unequivocally yes.”


	8. Loki/Sigyn - Are You Jealous?

> [littlejumper01](http://littlejumper01.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> (Freudensteins-monster is doing drabble requests? YESS!!) Sorry, you are about to get a ton from me! 5-Loki/Sigyn
> 
>  

> High School AU inspired by the prompt + nanihoosartblog's Logyn high school AU, specifically [this pic](http://nanihoosartblog.tumblr.com/post/148729917177/she-leaned-in-breath-hot-on-his-cheek-did-my).

 

Loki was not pouting, thank you very much. He was reading his book, paying no attention to his girlfriend as she flirted with her Juliet on stage, and was definitely not pouting.

The rehearsal ended, thank god, and Sigyn flounced off stage with a dreamy smile and made a beeline for him. Loki stood and grabbed his bag, passing Sigyn hers, before heading for the exit.

“Sooo… what did you think?” Sigyn prodded as they stepped out into the cool afternoon air.

“All that practice is paying off,” he muttered bitterly. He caught Sigyn’s confused expression and kicked himself. “You were great, babe,” he promised, reaching out to take her hand in his as they walked home.

They walked in silence for several minutes, Sigyn studying her boyfriend’s profile as he pretended not to notice.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“What? No!” Loki argued all too quickly, colour rising in his cheeks.

“Oh my god, you are!” Sigyn crowed, dancing around him.

“Shut up! I am not,” he growled, pushing past her.

“You totally are,” Sigyn giggled. She caught up to him and linked her arm in his. “Come on, babe. You know you have nothing to be jealous of.”

“I don’t like the way you look at him,” Loki begrudgingly admitted.

“And how do I look at him?” Sigyn probed unable to wipe the smile from her face.

“Like you’re in love with him!” Loki spat, trying and failing to storm off whilst Sigyn was clinging to him so tightly.

“I’m supposed to look like I’m in love with him; he’s my Juliet. But it’s just acting, Loki,” Sigyn promised.

“I know that,” Loki huffed petulantly.

“Did you want to be my Juliet?” she teased.

“What? No. Shut up.”

Sigyn pulled up in front of Loki and wrapped her arms around his middle, making it impossible to get by her. She looked up at him, smiling as he struggled in her embrace. She got up on her toes, her lips brushing against his cheek, and recited her favourite line to him.

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.”

She smiled as she watched Loki turn bright red at her Shakespearean compliment and peppered light kisses along his neck and cheek until he caved and turned to face her, allowing her to kiss him properly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Loki mumbled into her hair.

“Come on, idiot,” Sigyn laughed, dragging him along the sidewalk. “My parents are going to be out late so you can help me run lines,” she added, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Loki laughed, pulling her back so he could wrap is arm around her shoulder. He smirked, pressing his lips to her temple before feigning a dramatic swoon, “Oh, Romeo!”


	9. Loki/Sigyn - Tell Me To Go And I Will

> [americaan-tragedy](http://americaan-tragedy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> omg I love these. I want to ask for multiple but I'll settle for 59 with Loki/Sigyn? PLEASE AND THANK YOU 

Loki had made a lot of mistakes in his long life, and the one that he regretted the most was how he treated his wife, Sigyn. They had been wed young, an arrangement to appease the Vanir king (Odin had talked him down from crown prince to second son), and though things were awkward in the beginning he grew to love her fiercely, and she him.

If only that had been enough, he lamented frequently. If only her love and loyalty had been enough to keep his jealousies in check. If only he hadn’t taken her for granted and hurt her so. Angrboða, Glut, Amora… Sigyn knew about all of them, even if she didn’t mention it. She still loved him despite his many, many flaws, and mourned him when he fell from the Bifrost. If only he had died…

The thought of Sigyn was the only thing that stopped Loki from bending the Mad Titan’s will completely. He kept his memories of her locked away deep within himself and took them out when he needed them the most. He remembered the warmth of her smile when he felt he was freezing in the depths of space. He remembered the cool ocean blue of her eyes when the Titan tortured him with fire. He thought of feel of her in his arms, the feeling of home, when the Mad Titan sent him after the Tesseract.

Loki slipped away in the chaos of his spectacular, well planned failure, forgoing dimensional portals and rainbow bridges in favour of older, more secret pathways. He quickly found his way to a well-appointed estate on the coastline of Vanaheim and found his wife, still dressed in black, sitting in her garden alone. She gasped and jumped to her feet when she saw him, tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. Loki fell to his knees before his wife and dared to reach for her, his fingers catching the hem of her gown.

**“Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”**


	10. Wanda & Pietro - I Swear It Was An Accident

> [@teenacefangirl](https://tmblr.co/mnABBGcFQFllXVQpC2uSZ1w)  Can you do Wanda and Pietro for 42 (Please, nothing incestuous. I love annoying sibling drabbles!)
> 
>  

Pietro was busy trying to overload Stark’s latest attempt at a Quicksilver-proof treadmill when he heard a goddawful ruckus from the common room. He stopped all too suddenly and was thrown off the back of the treadmill and straight into a rack of weight.

“Ow…” he groaned as he crawled out from under them.

“Pietro, are you okay?” his sister called.

Pietro glanced up, prepared to offer his sister nothing but bitter sarcasm in reply, but at the sight of her he burst out laughing. Wanda was covered head to toe in flour.

“It’s not funny,” Wanda huffed, resisting the urge to drop a weight on her twins head.

Pietro stumbled to his feet and went to Wanda’s side, looking passed the lounge to the kitchen where it looked like a small bomb had gone off coating everything in flour. Pietro laughed even harder.

“What the hell did you do, sestra?”

“ **I swear it was an accident** ,” Wanda cringed as she surveyed the destruction. “I was just trying to make challah, but then a bee flew right at my face - you know how allergic I used to be! I just… panicked. Oh, Stark is never going to let this go, is he?” she sighed wearily as she put her flour-covered face in her hands.

Pietro stopped laughing long enough to wink at his sister and then he was zipping across the room, circling the kitchen island so fast that a whirlwind formed. When he reappeared at Wanda’s side all the exploded flour was in a pile on the floor and all the cooking utensils were stacked neatly by the sink.

“There. Blank slate. You can start over,” he said proudly.

“Pietro… thank you.”

“Now, if you could just pick those up for me,” he said, gesturing behind him at the mess of weights. “Then we will be even.”

“Even?” Wanda scoffed. “And here I was thinking you had just done something nice for your sister out of the goodness of your heart.”

“It’s like you don’t know me at all,” he teased, before zipping away to annoy someone else.


	11. Jotun!Loki/Sigyn - In Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mentions of attempted rape and some violence**

Marauders were a fact of life when your village was so far from the capital and the Royal Army, but this was the first time they’d attacked Sigyn’s village since her brother had passed, and now she had no one to protect her. She ignored the screams of her neighbours and ran from her home, leaving everything behind, and made for the tree line. If she could make it into the forest maybe she could hide from them, wait them out, if…

A filthy hand grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her through the nearest doorway. She clambered to her feet and reached for something, anything to defend herself with. The marauder, covered head to toe in matted furs, laughed at the frying pan in Sigyn’s trembling hands, batting it away easily when she tried to strike him.

“You think you can take on Ivar the Terrible, little girl?” he laughed, his eyes growing dark at the sight of her ripped dress. “I bet you can take all of me,” he salivated, cupping himself through his pants. Sigyn whimpered and scrambled away from him only for the beast to grab her by the hair and throw her face down on a table. “ **I bet I can make you scream my name** ,” he chuckled darkly, rucking up her skirt as she thrashed beneath him.

Suddenly the noise outside changed. The air was no longer filled with the screams of women and children, but those of grown men. The temperature dropped and Sigyn’s shuddered breaths turned to mist.

“Frost giants,” Sigyn whimpered.

The door was thrown open and Jotun stepped through, regarding the marauder with disgust. The marauder threw Sigyn on the ground, putting himself between the monster and his prize.

“Mine,” the frost giant rumbled, raising his hand to point one sharp black talon at Sigyn.

“Like hell,” the marauder spat, drawing his sword. But before he could raise it his heart was pierced by a shard of ice. Sigyn screamed as the marauder’s body fell to the ground, watching in horror as the bloodied ice shard withdrew around the frost giant’s arm. He stepped over the crumpled body and crouched down in front of Sigyn, offering her his outstretched hand.

** *** **

“Sigyn!”

Sigyn blinked, turning away from the frozen wastelands of Jotunheim to acknowledge the one who had taken her. His name was Loki, youngest son of Laufey-King.

“It grows dark. Come inside,” he requested. Sigyn pulled her fur cloak around her and moved to his side. He always requested things of her, never ordered or demanded. And he never touched her, not in the way the marauder would have. He kept her in his bed though, seemingly content to lie beside her. In the beginning Sigyn would lie awake at night waiting for him to force himself on her, to take what was his like all husbands did, but it never happened. It took months but eventually Sigyn relaxed around him, sometimes waking to find that she had curled up against him in the night. Sigyn would blush and Loki would smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead before going about his day.

On the anniversary of her kidnapping Sigyn saw a raiding party return from Vanaheim, their arms laden with foodstuffs, but no people.

Sigyn had learnt that the Jotun’s monstrous reputation was a gross exaggeration. They raided other worlds but once a season for grains and produce that would not grow in their desolate world, and didn’t kill people unless they were forced to. It was uncommon for them to take prisoners, but when they did they were tradespeople of some kind, skilled in things that large Jotun hands could not perfect. They were well treated and Sigyn had yet to meet one who truly hated their new life. Sigyn had no such skills and to her knowledge was the only woman ever taken to be a Jotun’s mate. She thought on this late into the night until Loki returned. Sigyn blushed at the sight of him, still unable to shake her sense of modesty despite seeing his bare blue chest every day this past year.

“What troubles you, Sigyn?” Loki queried as he poured them both a glass of wine.

“Why did you take me?” Sigyn asked for the first time. “I have no skills your kind can make use of, and you do not want me as a wife… so why take me?”

“Why do you say this?” Loki rumbled. “What have I done to make you think I do not want you as my mate?” he asked, taking a seat beside her.

“You do not treat me as mate,” Sigyn stammered. “You don’t touch me.”

“You do not want me to,” he replied simply.

“But…” Sigyn murmured, her brow creased in confusion. “Why do my feelings matter to you? Is it not your right?”

“Do you want me to take you against your will, like that beast was going to when I found you?” Loki growled.

“No,” Sigyn whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Loki wiped it away, his touch so much gentler than she would have ever expected it to be.

Loki sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. “I took you because you are my mate. Our seer showed me your face in the blue flames of her hearth, and I knew I could never love another.”

“Love?” Sigyn gasped.

“Of course,” Loki smiled. **“How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”**

Sigyn glanced up at Loki and took his face in her hands, kissing her mate for the first time.


	12. Loki/Sigyn - Saved Your Life

Loki was never felt as home on the battlefield as Thor did, but he was by no means unskilled. He preferred to use his daggers, keeping distance between himself and his opponents in order to better utilise his illusion craft. He was currently using his seiðr to make it appear like a battalion of rock trolls were advancing through the dust and smoke, scaring off the simpler of their opponents. Loki was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice the seven foot axe-wielding monstrosity approaching him from behind until it was too late. He spun around, throwing dagger after dagger at the creatures chest to no avail. Then came a mighty scream and a goddess in battle armour leapt onto the creatures back, severing his head from his body with one wave of her sword.

Loki stared slack jawed at Sigyn, goddess of vengeance, her hair the colour of blood, her smile as sharp as the blade she wielded.

 **“That’s the third time I’ve saved your life!”**  she crowed maniacally before rushing back into the fray.

Loki stumbled to his feet and watched as Sigyn moved through the battlefield as graceful as the wind, bringing men twice her size to their knees.

“Don’t tell her I said this,” Thor said as he moved to his brother’s side, watching the same scene. “But your wife is terrifying.”

“Isn’t she just,” Loki smirked, arming himself with his favoured daggers as he strode towards Sigyn to lend what aid he could.


	13. Loki/Sigyn - I Don't Hate You

> littlejumper01 asked:
> 
> 54- Loki/Sigyn

 

As far as prison cells went it was rather nice, Loki had to admit. He didn’t have to share it with any of the miscreants of the realm, and his guilt ridden adoptive mother had furnished adequately. It was certainly better than the concrete cube the Midgardians threw him in until Selvig created a way to utilise the Tesseract to send them home.

 _Home_ , Loki snorted as he lay on the plush day bed, staring at the ceiling as he tossed a goblet into the air. He kept up the repetitive motion as his mind wandered, but then (it could have been hours later, time was a source of torment in this place) a hauntingly familiar scent invaded his cell. Even over the stench of the other prisoners and the sharp, acrid smell of the spells and energy that kept him contained he could make out the subtle notes of White Ealmastia and Oafanth Berry. He’d know that smell anywhere, he created the perfume for her after all.

“Sigyn…” he whispered, almost too scared to look outside of his cell in case it was all in his head. He hadn’t been locked away so long that his mind, his precious mind, had begun to fail him already, had he? Because if Frigga had been forbidden from seeing him surely Odin would have banned his wife as well.

“He didn’t think it was necessary. He didn’t believe I would come,” a soft angelic voice replied. Loki cursed himself as he sat up, not realising he’d spoken aloud.

“And why did you?” Loki asked menacingly, putting on his usual show. Anything to get her to stay away from him; he was poison. “Come to make sure your reviled husband is where he should be? Come to say I told you so, hmm? Come to profess your hatred of me?” he chuckled darkly.

“I feel a great many things. And I am angry with you,” Sigyn admitted. “But I that’s not the same as hatred. **I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.** ”

“Hardly a problem,” Loki mused, strolling languidly along the barrier as the love of his life watched him with a wounded expression. “Simply ask Frigga for a divorce. She grants so few, but I’m sure she could make an exception. Extenuating circumstances, and all,” Loki smirked.

“I won’t be divorcing you, Loki. I won’t leave you,” Sigyn declared, surprising Loki.

“I could make you,” Loki warned.

“How exactly?” Sigyn queried with a huff of laughter as she gestured at the glowing barrier that separated them, but she sobered quickly. “I thought you lost once,” she reminded him, her eyes filling with tears at the all too recent memory. “I’ll not lose you again,” she vowed.

A guard appeared behind Sigyn to escort her out of the dungeons. Sigyn allowed herself one last moment to study her fallen husband, her expression wrought with longing and pain, before turning on her heel and following the guard out.

Once she was out of sight Loki hefted the metal cup across his cell in a fit of rage. He tried not to think of Sigyn and the infuriating vow she made him, but that proved impossible when the scent of her perfume lingered in his cell until he saw her again.


	14. Loki/Sigyn - I wish you could see yourself the way I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> littlejumper01 said:  
> Loki/Sigyn. #65 “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Sigyn was hiding from her embroidery lessons in the library when the sound of doors slamming and people scurrying away caused her to look up from her notebook. She caught a glimpse of Prince Loki as he stormed passed her hiding place, falling into his favourite chair in a huff. Sigyn winced as he kicked the nearby table angrily, sending dozens of books falling to the floor.

“Loki,” the Queen tutted, stepping in to view to pick a book off the ground.

Sigyn panicked. It was one thing to steal glances of Prince Loki, but quite another to eavesdrop on his private conversations, with his mother the queen no less. Sigyn turned away but was unable to leave her little nook without drawing attention to herself, all she could do was stay quiet and cover her ears. It was of no use though, she still heard the queen’s calm words and Prince Loki’s bitter replies. The prince had just come from sparring with his brother as the king watched on. Prince Loki had lost, Prince Thor had been praised.

Sigyn’s heart ached for him. Prince Loki was always being measured against Prince Thor, and he was always found wanting. At least that’s how Prince Loki felt, and nothing his mother could say could make him see things differently. Eventually she gave up, leaving Loki to his reading, with the promise she would send a tray of food for him later. Sigyn grimaced. Food meant Loki would be staying in the library for hours and Sigyn would have to stay where she was. She grasped her pen tightly, resting her hands over her notebook, not willing to risk the prince hearing her pen scratching while she waited.

It was half an hour before Sigyn heard Loki move from his seat. She risked a glance and, upon seeing Prince Loki heading to the other side of the library, vacated her hiding spot. She moved slowly through the aisles towards the nearest exit, one eye watching Prince Loki nervously. He stopped to pull a book down and Sigyn froze, keeping still until he turned his back on her again. He turned towards her slightly as he flipped the pages of a book and Sigyn could see the sadness and frustration still etched on his features.

“ **I wish you could see yourself the way I see you** ,” Sigyn sighed longingly. Her gaze fell down to the notebook in her hands and a thought - a potentially humiliating, possibly dangerous thought - occurred to her.

 

Loki returned to his seat to find a piece of paper lying on the previously bare table. He glanced around the library but found no one nearby. He picked it up and turned it over, his eyes growing wide with shock. The page had several detailed drawings on it, drawings of _him_. There was one of him leaning over a heavy tome, his brow creased in concentration, one of him looking regal in his formal armour, and then there was one of him with a carefree smile playing on his lips, as though he was about to laugh at something, his eyes twinkling with mischief in dark emerald ink.

Loki thought he should feel outrage at being watched so closely but he felt flattered and was more than a little curious as to who had left it for him. The artist, however, had not signed the page, but Loki saw, written in neat runes beneath the last drawing, the words “ _My Prince_ ”.


	15. Loki/Sigyn - I'm Going For a Swim. Do You Want To Join Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a little longer than expected...

Sigyn sighed wearily as she trudged through the royal gardens.

“Is something wrong, Lady Sigyn?” Prince Loki enquired ever so politely.

Sigyn fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Of course not, your highness. Everything’s fine,” she replied, smiling tightly as she thought of a thousand and one ways to kill her mother.

If it weren’t for her social climbing mother Sigyn would still be at her father’s estate in Nidavellir -wearing trousers, riding horses, practising archery and sorcery, and doing a million other things her mother didn’t approve of - not on Asgard, forced into a gown far too tight for her, and thrown at Prince Loki’s feet.

Sigyn couldn’t believe that she was on a date with Prince Loki. She’d heard stories that he was a trickster and wielded seiðr like it was second nature. Sigyn might have been interested to meet _that_ Prince Loki, unfortunately she discovered that he was actually the most boring, uptight man in all of creation.

Sigyn bit back another sigh, turning to glare back at the small army of chaperones who were gossiping amongst themselves a respectable distance behind, thinking of a thousand and _two_ ways to kill her mother.

** *** **

Loki couldn’t believe he was on a date with Sigyn Eitrisdóttir. He’d heard marvellous stories of the wilful princesses of Nidavellir and had been quietly excited to meet Sigyn, the eldest. Unfortunately, with her overzealous mother constantly looming and poking Sigyn’s side with a sharp fingernail if she so much as thought of talking out of turn, Loki only got to meet a sullen, bored, polished princess, and that just would not do. So Loki plotted. He was on his best behaviour, did whatever his parents told him to, made polite, inane conversation, refrained from his tricks and didn’t argue with Thor.

They should have been beyond suspicious but, bless their simple minds, they simply praised him for finally growing up. Loki would have snorted with amusement if it wouldn’t have ruined his carefully cultivated image of the perfect prince.

Loki twitched when he heard Sigyn sigh for the fifth time in as many minutes. He needed to act soon before she lost any and all interest in spending time with him.

“Ah, the apples trees are in bloom,” he remarked in a bored manner as they turned a corner, momentarily hidden from their chaperones by a tall hedge border.

“Yes. Quite pretty,” Sigyn went to reply, only to have Loki clamp a hand over his mouth. She made to struggle against him but he held a finger up to his lips, his eyes begging her to be silent. Sigyn, curious as to this change in the prince, nodded and Loki removed his hand. He pulled Sigyn away from the hedge towards the tree line. Sigyn followed, waiting for the scandalised tutting that was sure rain down upon them when their chaperones saw them sneaking off together… but it never came. Loki let go of Sigyn’s hand when they reached the edge of the forest and Sigyn glanced back to see herself and Loki still walking beside the hedge, their chaperones following them, completely oblivious to Loki’s flawless illusion.

“So you are a trickster,” she called over her shoulder, smiling as Loki approached with an already saddled horse. “And prepared.”

“Do you disapprove, princess?” Loki teased. “We can always retake our places, talk some more about the gardens and the architecture if you like.”

Loki had barely finished his sentence before Sigyn swung herself up onto his horse, looking down at him smugly.

“Waiting on you now, your highness.”

Loki laughed and pulled himself up behind Sigyn, smiling into her hair when she failed to stiffen at his inappropriate closeness as he put his arms around her to take the reins. He urged his horse on with a nudge of his heels and soon they were galloping through the forest, Sigyn laughing happily as the wind whipped past them.

Several minutes later Loki brought his steed to a stop in a clearing by a small waterfall which fed into a beautiful deep blue pool.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Sigyn sighed happily.

“It’s even better at night with the moonlight dancing atop the water.”

“I’m sure. What… What are you doing?” Sigyn asked sharply, her eyebrows reaching for her hairline at the sight of a prince of Asgard disrobing.

 **“I’m going for a swim. Do you want to join me?”** he winked, pulling off his boots and leather trousers, wading into the water in naught but his smallclothes. “What’s the matter, princess?” Loki called, smirking as a blush graced Sigyn’s cheeks. “I thought they raised them wild in Nidavellir.”

Loki laughed as she huffed indignantly, diving under the water. When he surfaced Sigyn was gone, nothing but her dress thrown over his horse’s saddle to indicate she’d ever been there at all.

“Sigyn?” he called out curiously.

“Yes?”

Loki turned in water to see Sigyn, barefoot and clad only in her drawers and a thin tunic, climbing the small cliff face.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll show you ‘wild’,” Sigyn snorted, pulling herself up over the ledge and disappearing from view.

“Sigyn!” Loki shouted after her, a sliver a fear coursing through him when he imagined what would happen if Sigyn fell and broke her neck. “Sigyn, get back down here!”

“Whatever you say, your highness,” came her amused reply, right before she ran to the edge of the waterfall and jumped off.

She shrieked with delight only to disappear from view again once she hit the water. The seconds ticked by and Loki felt his anxiety rising again. He went to call her name only for something to take hold of his foot and pull him under. He trashed to the surface, gasping for breath, as Sigyn floated past laughing hysterically.

“That wasn’t funny!” Loki scolded, splashing her.

“I disagree. It was hilarious,” Sigyn giggled. “Oh, come now,” Sigyn teased as Loki pouted. “You’re far too uptight, your highness. Here, let me help you with that,” she grinned, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him under the water.

“That’s it!” Loki spluttered, wrapping an arm around Sigyn’s waist and throwing her across the pool.

Loki couldn’t help but laugh with Sigyn as they continued to splash each other, which soon became battling each other with seiðr sea monsters and otherwise having a wonderful time, until daylight began to fade.

 

** *** **

 

Two drowned rats, otherwise known as Prince Loki and Princess Sigyn, stood at the edge of the royal gardens wincing at the sounds of sheer bloody panic emanating from the palace.

“So… I think my rouse was discovered,” Loki cringed.

“How long was the illusion supposed to last?”

“They were supposed to keep walking around until we replaced them, but I suppose one of the chaperones finally got bored of eavesdropping on our small talk and tried to stop the date.”

“You know,” Sigyn said as Loki made to walk to the palace. “I think I’d much rather just turn around and go live in the forest than face my mother.”

“What’s the worst she can do? Send you back to Nidavellir?” he smirked.

“A nunnery, more like.”

“Well, I promise to break you out,” Loki smiled, offering Sigyn his arm.

“You’d better,” she replied, looping her arm through his.

“Come along then, let’s go face the music together.”

“Oh no, I’m feeding you to the wolves first chance I get,” Sigyn teased.

“Then you can forget about me rescuing you. Enjoy celibacy,” he shot back, feigning offence.

“Like I couldn’t scale the walls on my own,” she snorted.

 

The pair bickered playfully all the way back to the palace, and all through their married life.


	16. Loki/Sigyn - This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had

Sigyn peered over the top of her book as Loki burst into her rooms, the air around him practically vibrating with anger. She let him pace and mutter for a few minutes until she deemed it safe to talk.

“So… what happened?”

“That bitch!” Loki spat through clenched teeth, conjuring daggers and hurling them at the door in a fit of rage.

“What did Sif do now?” Sigyn asked, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes at Loki’s dramatics.

Loki threw a few more daggers about the room – never in Sigyn’s direction – before he was calm enough to form proper sentences.

“We were sparring, and we were taunting each other, as usual, but then she…” Loki growled.

“Loki… what did she say?” Sigyn prompted, turning to kneel on the couch so she was giving Loki her full attention.

“She implied that mother must have been visited upon by a wraith from Helheim in order to spawn something as dark and sickly pale as me.”

Sigyn gasped. Loki and Sif were always exchanging insults – Sigyn believed it stemmed from Sif’s frustration of having failed to get the older princes attention and her subsequent attempts to bed Loki only to have her advances rejected, but neither party would ever confirm it – but to bring the queen into their petty bickering and insult the vows she made to her husband? That was a new low.

“That bitch!” Loki shouted again, kicking a nearby chair. “She thinks she’s so damn perfect – the epitome of Asgardian beauty? Ha!” Loki scoffed. “Her insults cannot go unpunished. I should cut off all her precious golden hair, make her the freak for once,” Loki huffed, only to pause mid stride as the idea cemented itself. “Yes, that’s what we’ll do,” he nodded eagerly. “We’ll sneak into her chambers while she sleeps, cut off her hair, and leave it littered on the training field,” he grinned viciously.

“We?” Sigyn queried, one eyebrow raised in contention.

“Well… yes,” Loki replied, suddenly nervous. “I’ll need you to cast a sleeping spell over her whilst I cut her hair. You will help me, won’t you?”

 **“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in,”** she added with a smile, laughing as Loki sighed with relief. “But I have an addendum to this stupid, awful plan of yours.”

“Oh, yes?” Loki smirked.

“Yes. I think you should slip a potion of Winter Polkweed and Cursed Thimbleberries into her food and drink for the next few weeks, that way when her hair grows back in…”

“…It will grow back as black as mine,” Loki finished for her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Oh, Sigyn, you are clever. And so very, very cruel,” he said proudly, leaning down to kiss her.

“Well, she did insult my lover and my queen,” Sigyn hummed against his lips. “I’d say my cruelty is warranted.”


	17. Loki/Sigyn - Can I Kiss you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent reincarnation fic with allusions to an Agents of SHIELD episode.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> (for the Drabble thing) 52/72 loki/sigyn :)  
> 52\. “Can I kiss you?”  
> 72\. “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”

Sigrid Madsen had always had an overwhelming interest in Norse mythology, so much so that she turned it into a career, and by 28 was already one of the world’s leading experts on the subject. Some of her colleagues thought she was a genius, others thought she was somehow a fraud who got lucky, but Sigrid knew it was a little of both. But it wasn’t until she saw the god Loki leading an alien invasion on the news that she knew for sure – she was Sigyn, Loki’s wife reincarnated.

After Invasion Day, as the new sites had taken to calling it, Loki was held in SHIELD custody. Frigga herself had come to Earth and bound his magic, bringing with her a decree from the Allfather that Loki would spend one human lifetime on Earth making amends before being allowed to return to Asgard to carry out the rest of his sentence.

A few months into his sentence and SHIELD offered Loki a cure of his confinement and the boredom that accompanied it; investigate reports of Asgardian artefacts and alien technology and contain them. He’d be accompanied by a full contingent of field agents and a few lab monkeys, and then all they needed was an expert on Norse mythology to join the team to verify any information Loki gave them…

 ~~Sigyn~~ Sigrid groaned and put her head in her hands when the men in dark suits pleaded their case with her. Being the reincarnation of a Norse goddess was difficult enough at the best of times, so ~~Sigyn~~ Sigrid – _dammit!_ – could definitely have done without being asked to work alongside her past live’s husband.

She told the lead agent her story and all she got was a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Well, this should be interesting.”

The agent had that same smile when he introduced Ms Madsen to Loki for the first time. The god was rendered speechless. Apparently that didn’t happen very often.

“You look just like her,” he said as she turned to leave.

“I’m not her,” Sigrid replied quietly, getting only a nod in return.

 

All in all it wasn’t the worst job Sigrid had ever had. She still kept her day job at the university but every few months she’d get a call and she’d meet up with Loki’s SHIELD team to investigate some new strangeness. It was interesting work and she made new discoveries about her past life and the world outside their solar system every time she went on a mission with them. Loki for the most part was on his best behaviour though Sigrid often caught him looking at her, searching for face for some sign of Sigyn. Some days it unnerved her, some days it made her angry (and then Sigyn’s anger would filter through - _the subjugation of Earth? Really, Loki?_ ), but other days she found herself staring at him when he wasn’t looking, searching for something too.

About a year into Loki’s sentence he, ~~Sigyn~~ Sigrid, and his security detail were sent to investigate [a tree falling in the woods.](http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/The_Well) It was more complicated than that, naturally, and by the end of the week Loki was battling a small group of humans infected with berserker rage. One of them got in a lucky shot and threw Loki across the room. It would only take the god a few seconds to shake it off but in that time the leader of the berserker army began to advance on Sigrid. In her haste to get away Sigrid stumbled, her fingers grazing the Asgardian Berserker Staff that started all this.

“Hand over the staff, little librarian, and I promise to make yours a quick death.”

Despite all the evidence that it was a terrible idea, Sigrid grabbed the staff and Sigyn took over. She got to her feet, swung the staff around to get a feel for it, and then let loose, hitting the leader square in the chest and knocking him through a window.

“Not a librarian, little mortal. A goddess.” Sigyn, a power she had long since forgotten surging through her veins, set her dark eyes on the last berserkers standing, their fearful gazes flitting to the exit. “Who’s next?”

 

For Sigrid it seemed like one moment she was reaching for the staff, she blinked, and then Loki’s concerned face was before her, his hands brushing her hair back from her face.

“Sigyn, are you alright?”

“I’m not Sigyn,” Sigrid grumbled tiredly, trying to put some space between them. She looked past Loki to all the bodies strewn about the crumbling remains of the church. “Did she do all this?” Sigrid asked, awe and terror fighting for supremacy.

“Yes,” Loki beamed proudly.

“What _exactly_ was Sigyn the goddess of?” Sigrid dared to ask.

“Vengeance and divine retribution, my dear girl,” Loki smirked.

Sigrid surveyed the destruction around her again and took stock of the fact that she didn’t feel any residual effects after holding the staff. Sigyn was probably keeping the rage contained, Sigrid surmised. Hell, Sigyn _was_ rage.

“That explains a lot,” she murmured.

Loki smiled down at her, his hands still holding her face.

“ **Can I kiss you?** ” he asked, an amused smile playing on his thin lips.

“ **I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it** ,” Sigrid replied instinctively, which caused Loki to burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” she demanded.

“That’s exactly what you said the first time I asked you,” Loki chuckled.

Sigrid couldn’t help but laugh too. There was definitely a story there. She’d ask him about it one day. Maybe over dinner.


End file.
